


The hidden purpose

by Paper_Panda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Armitage Hux Has No Chill, Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Armitage Hux is a Tease, Character Death, Dominant Armitage Hux, F/M, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: You're member of Resistance that was caught and transported to First Order's ship. You're interrogated by General Hux himself but he isn't able to break you. At first opportunity you run away but are caught once again and this time Hux does whatever he can to assure you he's a good man and wants nothing but your freedom. Unfortunately, you believe him, which results in a rough sex in his chamber few days later. Little do you know that he has a plan for you, not necessarily with a happy ending.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Phasma, Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	The hidden purpose

Hux was happy like never before, not everyday he was able to put hand on the mind of resistance.  
Interrogation didn't go well, you were stubborn but oh, how delighted he was seeing your facade crumbling more and more with every electrical shock the interrogation chair was sending through your body. Hux knew you will break, everyone did at some point, and you weren't any different than all previous unbreakable people he welcomed in this chair.

The most unexpected thing came when he got a message about your failed attempt of escaping the ship in one of the fighters. 

Armitage had to admit you were really brave and very stupid at the same time.  
After receiving the message about you being captured once again, he ordered the troopers to bring you to an empty cell.   
It was time for you to learn that disobeying First Order and him was a bad idea.

A cold floor of the cell wasn't the only inconvenience you've experienced lately.

Sitting on the polished flooring with your back pressed to equally cold wall wasn't something you were dreaming about, yet you were thankful to the Force to be still alive, with your rebellious heart beating hardly within your chest.

General Hux walked into the cell in the company of two troopers.  
He was dressed as always, black uniform, heavy boots and a black coat dropped over his shoulders.  
"So? Was it worth it? Running away again, you didn't get too far anyway," Hux said almost giggling but he did his best to keep the tone of his voice serious and cold like it used to be always.

You threw him a cold glance without replying to his words, you found it pointless to even talk to the man who was simply responsible for death of many innocent people.

He walked to you and grabbed your chin to make you look at him.  
"Oh? This time nothing to say? That's odd, all of you always have mouth full of rebel shit to spread around."   
Hux took a good look on you.  
"Such a shame. Pretty face, pretty body and it's going to waste so easily," Armitage muttered.

"Fuck off, bastard," you hissed and grabbed his hand to pull it off your chin. "Don't touch me or I'll snap your fucking neck, traitor," hissing you crawled away.

Your leg was injured and it was hard for you to stay nor move.

Armitage looked at you and shook his head, then he moved glance at the troopers.  
"Bring me a med kit. I will need it," Hux ordered and stormtroopers immediately followed his words.

Few minutes have passed and one of soldiers returned with med kit. Armitage took it and sent soldier away.  
"Anyway, I bet it must be really uncomfortable with this big gash on your leg, love."

You frowned hearing him calling you love.   
"Who do you think you are?," Growling, you got up slowly and supported yourself against the wall. "Stop talking to me, you ginger scum."

Armitage saw your internal struggle to keep yourself on your feets.  
"Well, I am a general. That's who I am, love," he explained walking closer to you. "Come on, sit down now and no need to be rude. Be respectful, get the respect," Hux shrugged.

When he somehow got you to sit down and show him your leg without kicking him right in the face, he felt disgusted.  
It's not that he was scared of blood or something, he couldn't believe that it was your blood. Him, the general of First Order, playing a fucking doctor with a rebel scum only to get some informations which taking your rank won't be too useful.  
Thanks to the force for the gloves, he thought to himself.

"You see, I guess I am not that bad. I help enemy in need," Hux joked dryly before pressing a cotton pad dipped in the antiseptic to your wound.

Despite angst you felt in your soul and despite the disgust you felt towards this man, you let him treat your wound.  
"Why the hell are you doing this? Wouldn't it be easier to kill me?," You asked rapidly.

He looked at you and raised his eyebrow. Oh, how much he wanted to wrap both of his hands around your throat and squeeze the life out of you.

"Well, as you see, it's not easier, love. If it would, I wouldn't be stopping myself from taking your life away," Hux explained and gave you a cold, clearly fake smile.

Despite the lack of knowledge when it comes to wounds, he was a general, not a fucking nurse after all, Armitage did a neat job with taking care of your wound.   
"So? I think I did a nice job, huh?"

You looked at him and moved glance to your wound. Indeed, he treated it pretty well.  
"Not bad as for the general," you shrugged and checked if the bandage was wrapped not too tightly so the blood could easily circulates in your leg. "What you want me to do in return? Come on, we both know you didn't do this without a reason, I'm not an idiot," informing him, you looked into his green eyes.

Hux chuckled and shook his head.  
"Am I really that bad? How come when I tell you I did all of this just because you are beautiful, young woman and I couldn't look at the suffering you put yourself trough?"

You couldn't believe what you heard. Tilting your head aside a little, you blinked few times.  
"I don't know what kind of shit they're giving you and your people but you sound delusional," you snorted. "Since when one of the most important members of the First Order compliments some rebel scum, huh, general Hux?"

"I don't know what your beloved princess taught you but for sure this weren't good manners, love. Such a pretty face but such a dirty mouth," Hux rolled his eyes. "I do this since that rebel scum has a very pretty face," Armitage answered.

Not being sure how to behave, you simply smiled his words away.  
"If you're being so kind and sweet on me, let's make a deal. You'll let me go and I won't tell anyone that you got soft around me."

General simply laughed.  
"You are a cute one but I am not afraid of such a rumors," he said with a shrug.  
"Too many of female and male part of First Order tried to use them. Soon people stopped believe, love," Armitage shrugged off the coat and put it around your shoulders. He knew the cells were mostly cold so prisoners could be hold in them for a longer time and looking at your half-torn clothes he knew you were cold in there.

In first moment you wanted to throw the coat off your shoulders but as soon as you felt a nice warmth of it, you accepted it. Apparently the coat was still warm from his warmth.  
"Thanks," you mumbled quietly and wrapped flaps of the clothing around your figure. "Answer me, am I going to die here?"

"Well. Without protection for sure," he hummed without much of thinking, Armitage looked at you.

He had to admit you were a pretty one. Almost as pretty as the girls he often ordered to his room but this didn't matter.

"But you are lucky today, love. You can be under my protection and be completely free from any side of conflict," general said.

You frowned at his words yet got interested in the opportunity of being freed soon.  
"Tell me more," you asked simply and inhaled the strong scent of his fragrance from the coat. He was using a nice cologne, you had to admit.

Ginger general smiled to himself mentally. You caught the bait, his little trick was working. Women were easy after all.

Hux smiled at you.  
"You know my rank is high, love. I know many people, even the ones that live outside the war hell," he dared to get closer to you and gently cup your cheek, his thumb moved across the soft skin.  
"I can easily find a shelter for you, love. Everything to make you safe."

"What in return?," You asked openly.

It would be too simple to trick First Order with a help of their general. Entire thing stank but you were helpless and willing to hear him out.

Hux shrugged, opening his arms.  
"Nothing, love. Some love and affection that everyone needs. Do I like it or not I fell for you."  
Armitage cringed inside, love wasn't the feeling he wanted or needed. He hated the whole situation taking fact to whom he was speaking. General confessing to a rebel, what a joke.

You slowly cocked brows.   
"No way," you told him and got up to get into his level. "No fucking way," you repeated and slowly went to door, supporting yourself against the wall. You pounded them few times and tried to open them but you didn't succeed. "Open this fucking door."

Armitage walked to the door and punched in the code. The door slid open and man bowed his head.  
"Here you go, Y/N. No need to be rude."

This got you off the guard.  
You looked at the empty corridor, then back at him. The freedom was ahead, you only had to reach your hand out...

Instead of getting out of the chamber, you took step back and shivered all over your body.

In the back of your head you saw yourself trying to run away with that injured leg and being shot with a blaster at nearest corner. It was too risky in your state. You weren't ready and it was more than sure you wouldn't make it through their base. Not alone. But with him... With him it might work.

"Okay," you swallowed hardly and looked at him. "I agree."

Armitage simply offered you his hand.  
"Come on, don't shiver."

General took you to his quarter.  
The room was really nice, big and filled with needed stuff. Nice desk, big bed, small coffee table, couch and many other things.  
"I hope you will like it here." 

Hux couldn't believe himself, what he had to do for the First Order. To let scum into his own room was a huge commitment from his side and he never knew he was capable to do something like this.

Armitage giggled, he couldn't believe in your words.  
"I am the general. I know what you think about us but like you see, First Order takes a good care of people working for them."

Armitage took your hand and placed a kiss on your palm, much to his disgust.  
"And I can take care of you.”

You didn't reply and deep inside you were screaming. Disgust almost made you vomit but you pretended to cough a little.

It was warm enough in the chamber so you took the coat off and handed it back to its owner.   
"Thanks."

Hux nodded and took the coat to hide it into the wardrobe.  
"Kitten's name is Millicent," he added quickly.

You walked to his bed and knelt down, you started stroking cat's ear what caused a symphony of purring.

"Am I still a monster?," Hux asked.  
He was getting tired of his whole play, he needed information now. Few more minutes and he will probably shoot you himself.

"So. What exactly do you need?," You asked still petting his cat. "You took me out of the cell so I owe you something."

Millicent laid herself on the back, exposing her belly to you in a hope to get some rubs yet you got up and walked to back to general.

Hux shrugged.  
"As I said, all I need is some love and affection."

\-----------

It took Hux whole painful and annoying week to make you see a good man in him. There was so many times that he wanted to shoot or simply stab you and watch you bleed out but he controlled himself.

Although the information you held might be useless, there still was a tiny shadow of hope that you knew more, after all you have been often seen around Leia or other important figure.

Finally one day, he had you sitting on his desk.   
Face all red, breath heavy and eyes clouded with arousal.

Armitage was proud of himself.   
He was always taught he was nothing, that he was useless and now here he was, with woman he seduced completely by his own.

With legs parted by his hips, you were playing with buttons of his black, satin shirt.   
"I can't believe what I'm doing," you told him as you unbuttoned two last buttons and opened his shirt, revealing the pale skin of his.

Hux smiled at you and easily unbuttoned your white shirt he provided by himself as gift to soften you.  
"If I can be fully honest, I am happy you finally accepted my feeling, love," Hux purred grabbing your hand. "You're the one that will shed the clothes. I have meeting in half an hour and I don't want to look improperly," Armitage announced before kissing you deeply, his tongue was pushed into your mouth as his hands worked on taking your shirt off.

You helped him with your shirt and soon dropped it to the floor, revealing your half-naked body to the ginger general. Looking up at him you slipped off the counter of his desk to strip off your pants as well.

Hux stepped back and watched happily.   
He imagined you as one of the working girls, there was no other way for him to accept you - the rebel scum getting that close to him, the general.

"Very nice," Armitage purred as he looked at your completely naked form right in front of him.   
He grabbed your sides and surprisingly easily sat you back on the desk. "You won't regret it, love."

Soon Hux was opened a fly in his pants and freed his cock.   
To his own surprise the probably idiotic idea of imagining you as whore helped him get hard.

You parted your legs for him and took a hold onto his stiffened length to give it few long strokes, clenching palm from time to time.

You felt disgust towards yourself. Being so close to the most important figure in First Order, in such a situation. You felt dirty, like a real whore whom you partly became only to get your freedom back.

Armitage smiled and kissed you deeply removing your hand from his memeber.   
He slowly guided himself inside you, making sure to be really gentle.

You laid your back on the desk and wrapped legs around his hips.  
It's been a longer while since you were having sex for the very last time and you felt like it would be the first time for you, you walls were clenched so tightly that Hux had to work a little before slipping his shaft fully in.

Hux didn't had time for this, pulling out he spat on his hand and pumped his cock to make his shaft slick. Then, he pushed right back in, without even trying to be gentle this time.

You let out a quiet whimper and rubbed your clit few times, just to make yourself slick.   
"Hux!," You whimpered and looked up at his dignified figure.

"What is it, love?," He asked, hovering over you, his hips moved like a pistons. Armitage was pushing deep inside you with every thrust.

Moaning loudly you let him taking you as much as he wanted. In the way he wanted.  
His cock was slamming in and out of your tight pussy, making you vulnerable at his every touch.

"Look at you, such a good girl. You will be mine now," he purred bending down to kiss your neck and then moved lower to your breasts.

You were moaning through clenched teeth, your arms wrapped around his neck as you kissed his temples, rolling hips to meet each of his thrusts.

Hux's lips wrapped around your nipple, sucking and biting the sensitive flesh.  
Somehow he was able to pick up his pace.  
His hand cupped your cheek.  
"Are you a good girl, love?," General asked with a soft, quiet purr in his voice.

You nodded taking a hold onto his hand like it would be the only thing on which your life depended.   
"I am!"

Oh, how happy he was to see your reaction. After all his efforts was worth something.

Hux focused on hitting that one particular sweet spot to force the answer out of you.  
"So, will you tell me where the rest of resistance is, love?," Ginger man gasped.

"Planet of Crait!," You screamed and wrapped legs tighter around his hips to deepen his moves.

Hux's cock was sliding easily in your pussy, sending a huge waves of pleasure to every nerve of your body, in the result of this you weren't able to control yourself any longer.

"How many of you?," He asked simply pushing harder in your pussy, your walls were clenching nicely around his shaft, hugging it tightly.

"I... Don't... Fuck! I don't know!"

He smiled giving you few harder thrusts, his hands moved between your bodies to aggressively rub your clit.  
"What is your princess planning?"

"She wants.... Ah!," You couldn't focus when he was teasing your spot with the tip of his throbbing cock. "She wants to reunite with rest of Republic but till now no one responded to her call!"

That was it.  
This was all he needed, finally he could quit this game.

Armitage pulled his dick away and grabbed your hair tightly, tugging on them to throw you off the table to the floor.  
"Finally!," He growled and kicked you right in the stomach with his combat boot while shifting his cock back into pants and improving them.  
Hux laughed maniacally and rubbed his hands together.

You gasped at the sudden emptiness but as soon as he threw you off the desk and you hit your back against the marble floor, you let out a loud, short scream and rolled into a ball.

Hux smiled and kicked you few more times just for simple fun. After that he ordered Phasma to pay him a visit.

After few minutes Captain walked into the room.   
"General," woman said and looked at you. "I see the plan worked. Where are we heading?"

Armitage looked at your hopeless body on the floor.  
"Planet of Crait. There shouldn't be much of them, poor Princess got no answer for her useless cry for help," he explained and Phasma nodded.

"I will prepare the troops, shall I send someone here as well?,"" Woman asked.

"Yes. I can't look at her anymore. And make sure to send in troops that really can shoot. I don't want them to miss," Hux ordered.

After Phasma left he walked up to you and pulled your hair once again forcing you to look at him.  
”Look at yourself, poor, tiny rebel and where is your wonderful princess now? I used you and got what I wanted, just like I always do, and you? Beaten up and used, left to die by people who claimed to fight for the good side," he chuckled darkly. "No one came, no one cared. This is how good your people and princess are."

You shivered hardly when tears rolled down your cheeks.  
Deep inside you were reconciled with the fact they'll kill you one day. But you happened to trust that guy. He claimed to help you and it was all a lie.

Naked, beaten, you looked into his eyes, trying to keep your facade unshaken.  
"Please, don't!," You screamed grabbing him by sleeve.

He pushed you away and kicked you again, harder than before.  
"And why shall I not, huh, rebel scum?"

"Please, don't do this! You ain't like them, I see this!," You cried and wiped your lips from blood after his kick.

Hux's face softened, he walked to you and really gently helped you to get up back on your feet.  
He cradled you in his arms and kissed your cheek, moving closer to your ear.  
"You are right, love. I am not like them," you could feel him smiling against your ear. "I am worse."

Just in the same moment two soldiers walked inside the room. They looked confused.

"Ah! Here are our guests, love. Come on be a good girl!," Ginger general frowned, forcing you to kneel. "Any last word, sweetheart?"

You sobbed loudly, it was pointless to control any of your emotions.

Your knees hurt of kneeling on the polished, cold floor, the injured leg was hurting the most. 

You raised your head and looked at the ginger man.  
"Yes, actually," you snapped and when tear rolled down your cheek, you gasped. "I have the last thing to add."

"Spit it out, woman," Hux ordered looking at you.

You smiled at him like you'd be overwhelmed by pure bliss.  
"You cannot be sure if I said the truth."

Hux wasn't going to fall for such a play.  
"Very well, I will send your body on the planet you told me about. Your friends will neither receive it and bury your with honours or your corps will rote on the forsaken planet, not like I'd care. You've chosen your grave. Fire," Hux yelled.

Soon the floor was painted red.  
Hux stood there, not moving by the whole execution. It wasn't first nor last time he was witnessing something like this.  
"You idiots! I got blood on my new shoes!," He growled at troopers and sighed deeply, rubbing bridge of his nose. "Just send someone to take her away. Make sure the corps will be sent on her planet and get someone to fucking clean this mess."

Millicent jumped off the bed she was napping at and walked to Hux. She rubbed her side against his combat boot and ran happily towards your dead body. She licked your pale cheek and laid next to your head, purring.

Hux looked at you, he kinda felt bad for you.  
You were a really young woman, maybe in your early twenties and yet you ended up like this, just because you wanted to do something you thought was good for people that didn't care.   
Even if Armitage felt guilt building up deep in his guts, he had to shake it off. 

This was a war and there were only two sides: winners and losers.

First Order was going to be a winner at all costs and he had to make sure of it.


End file.
